


Anything But Ordinary

by ellie_downs



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, club scene, im sorry at the shitiness, it's pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_downs/pseuds/ellie_downs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Steve, and Bucky are on a mission one night. Attempting to find a HYDRA agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Ordinary

“This seat taken?” Feeling a large hand skim my lower back as you are engulfed in the smell of tobacco. Swallowing the instinct to break his hand, you slowly turn around meeting the eyes of the exact person you have been searching for.

Leaning your head down slightly, you glance up through your eyelashes putting on the best seductive face you could think of. “For you the answer is no but it comes with a price.” Swirling the glass around in your hand, you raise it up to him. “I need a refill.” Flagging down the bartender you watch as he orders you a margarita and a bourbon for himself. Forcing down a sip of the cold drink while you try not to wince. 

“Well sweetheart,” the man looks at you. “How about we take our drinks and go some place a little quieter. I know a great place about a few blocks from here. All the peace and quiet we need in a perfect sized apartment.” Winking, he moves to place a hand on your knee. 

Shifting slightly you begin to fully take him in. For someone who is supposedly a trained HYDRA operative, he sucks at undercover work. The mistakes he has made so far are to numerous to count. Doesn't he know to be subtle? Never fully come straight out and have your intentions put out there. Hopefully he realizes how obvious he is being because he truly sucks at this. With him continuing to shift and glance around the room every few seconds doesn't help him either. It's clear he is on a timed mission and he came with back up. Of course he would though. 

“Hmm... sounds tempting. How about we dance?” Grabbing his hand and leading him out to the dance floor you quickly glance up to the balcony that juts out from the second level over the bar. Nodding slightly at Steve to signal that you're okay, you pick a spot on the dance floor that is close to Bucky dancing with some random woman but not too close that anyone would notice. 

Beginning to move your body to the beat of the overly-loud music, you notice that many more men dressed in black have slowly begun to creep in beside us dancing. Taking an approximate count in your head and reviewing the exit strategy if things go south, you begin to take the agent and dance with him. As the songs bleed into each other, he begins to move you away from Bucky and towards an exit door by the bathrooms. Smirking to yourself, you think about how easily he is falling into the plan. Lure him away from the others with dancing then get him to give as much info possible about the locations of new HYDRA facilities. Edging closer to the men's restroom you take your chance.

Reaching for his hand and pulling us into the bathroom, you quickly check the stalls to make sure no one is in here before locking the door. “So soldier, looks like it's just us now.” Bringing us closer together, you disarm him. Clearly forgetting he has a mission to carry out, he keeps leaning in. Wrapping his arms around your back he pulls you all the way in. Crushing your mouths together he begins to move his hands slowly south. Suddenly he slams you into the wall behind you. Pinning your hands against the wall, you realize that he is more highly trained than originally thought. Even though he caught you off guard you quickly recover. Wrenching your hands from his grasp, you pull your gun. 

“Now, there's only one way that we both know this is going to go. You already made the mistake of allowing me to disarm you and now I'm the one with-” Banging on the door halts me. Moving both of you behind the door, you wait for the banging to stop. 

“Doll come on, we know you are in there. It's been way too long. Move back, cause we're coming in.” 

Hearing the door crack, you patiently wait for Bucky and Steve to make their way in. Busting down the door, Steve trips into the room, shield and all. While they were busting down the door, it gives you enough time to effectively take down the agent. 

Looking up at them from your position, you scoffed. “You know, if you had just asked nicely I would have unlocked the door and let you both in. No need to go all macho and break it down. Now this nice club has to pay for repairs to have a door put in.” You motioned around the surprisingly clean bathroom. 

Watching as guilt crossed Steve's face for breaking something for no reason, you chuckle. “Now, come on you two. We have some information to retrieve.”

As Steve walks over to pick up the agent, you glance up at Bucky. He is looking down at you with a bewildered expression. Shrugging that off you move to gather all the equipment you took off the agent earlier. Putting it in the bag Steve has ready, we head out the door across from the bathroom and into the waiting S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle. 

The trip back to Stark Tower doesn't take long. The silence we all wanted was not granted as the agent spent the entire time cursing us all to hell. He never stopped complaining about how because of us he was going to be killed. Turning my attention to passing buildings, you tone him out. Once you arrive at the tower, and hand him off to the waiting officers you go to debriefing. Walking into medical to the required evaluation after any mission, Steve and Bucky begin to talk about the girl he was dancing with. Steve mainly focused the conversation on how different women danced from his day and how the music was much louder than he remembered. After medical, you meet Coulson, giving him the mission report and waiting for him to allow you all to retire to your rooms. Sensing we were all tired, he allows you all to leave. 

On the way back to our room, Bucky calls your name. Turning to signal that you are listening, he rushes to catch up with you. Saying goodnight to Steve, you pause in the hall. “Yeah?” you ask once he reaches me. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the roof with me?” He nervously looks down at his feet.

“Sure, give me a second to change. Come with me.” You reach for his hand as you pull the key card out of your pocket. Opening the door, you both walk into your apartment. Tossing the card on the counter, you move towards my room. “Give me a few minutes.” Searching through the drawers of my dresser, you find your favorite pair of sweats. Pairing them with one of Bucky's stolen hoodies, you throw your hair up into a messy bun and walk back into the living room. 

Finding Bucky looking at one of my only pictures on the wall. It was from when he first arrived at the tower. Everyone was petrified to get too close to him for fear that he would lash out. You had woken up one night and went to the community kitchen to find him sitting in the dark. You were too busy listening to music and humming along that you didn't notice him at first. After fixing both of you a bowl of cereal, you started up a conversation. It was basically all one sided but you didn't care. Finally getting a smile out of him, you pulled out your phone a snapped a picture. After assuring him that it wasn't a device used by HYDRA, he let you actually take a picture with him. You like to believe that once we took that picture it was the start of our relationship. You quickly printed the picture after that and it has hung on the wall since. 

Standing beside Bucky, you motioned at the picture, “You know, I think that is one of my all time favorite photos.” Wrapping an arms around him you look up, “You said something about the roof?”

“I did, but now that I see how comfortable you look, I'm thinking about a movie.” Bucky says moving towards the couch. “Come on Doll, you look tired. We can go up to the roof another time.”

“No! You know how much I love going to the roof now we are going to go.” You place your hands on your hips, knowing that it drives him crazy.

“Fine, fine, who would I believe to deny you a roof?” Chuckling to himself, he opens the door for you. “But just so you know, it's like two in the morning. It's going to be pitch black and there won't be much to see.”

“Oh well. I like to sit on the roof with you.” 

Reaching the elevator, you enter and it ascends to the roof. Stepping out onto the cold concrete roof you begin to regret not thinking about warmer clothes. Luckily Bucky shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to you. Leave it to him to have on about five different long-sleeved shirts. Sitting in your favorite spot, you rest your head on his shoulder.

“This really is the perfect view.” You say. Slowly the time begins to hit you and sleep gradually creeps in. 

“Come on Doll, let's go back down before you fall asleep and I end up lugging you down to the apartment again.” Bucky purposely pokes your side, knowing you're ticklish there. Pulling you to your feet, you walk back to the elevator and down to the apartment. 

Even though you have been dating for a while, neither of you have brought up the subject of moving in together. You sleep in each others apartments almost every night but that's as far as you've gotten. Something over the past few weeks has changed though. You've begun to realize that you were being childish and that there is nothing stopping you but yourselves.

Reaching your door, Bucky leans down to give you a kiss goodnight. Not wanting the night to end you deepen the kiss. Opening your door you pull him into the apartment. Pinning you up against the wall, Bucky snakes his arms around your back, gently pulling you closer to him. Slowly he begins to kiss down your jaw and neck. Pulling your shirt over your head, he leans in to kiss you again. Pushing you up against the wall, he lifts you up and wraps your legs around him. Walking into the bedroom, he lays you down on the bed. Yanking his shirt off, he bombards you neck and chest with kisses. Moving from your neck down, he paused to remove your bra.

Groaning, he cups each breast, moving downwards in the process. Slowly pulling down your pants and panties he stands back up and removes the rest of his clothing. Moving back on top of you, you pull him to you and kiss him. Feeling his hands move south until they stop just above where you need them. Feeling the smirk forming, you move slightly so his hand moves and brushes where you need him the most. Ghosting your hand down his torso, you gently cup him. Hearing him moan, you begin to make small strokes up and down. 

“Doll you gotta stop.” Slowly releasing him, he moves down between you legs. Kissing the insides of your thighs, he suddenly moves back up. Reaching into the bedside table, he puts on a condom. Placing himself at your entrance, he leans in and kisses you at the same time he enters you. 

Gasping you wrap my arms around his shoulders, linking your legs around his hips. Rocking himself into you, you begin to feel the build of your orgasm. Placing his hands one either side of your face, he begins to rock harder. Knowing that it won't be much longer, you begin to meet each thrust with one of your own. Suddenly your orgasm hits you. Bucky finds his own release quickly after. Rolling off and laying down beside you, Bucky wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer to him. Kissing your forehead, he begins to absently play with your hair. 

“I miss my long hair.” Bucky says, twirling yours around his fingers. Shortly after you started dating he made Steve take him to get his hair cut. He didn't want to look like the soldier HYDRA had created anymore. 

“Well you can always grow yours back.” You smile up at him. “So, listen Bucky, I've been thinking. We spend enough time with each other and sleep with each other most nights that it's kind of pointless to have two separate apartments.”

“I'm think I'm liking where you are going with this Doll.” Bucky says as he reaches down to grab your hand.

“Well,” I begin again. “Why don't you just move in with me I think I'm ready and I want to if you want to.” You glance up at him.

“I thought you would never ask Doll.” Gently kissing you, Bucky wraps an arm around your waist. “I'll start packing in the morning.” Getting up, Bucky searches around the discarded clothing for his boxers and shirt. Tossing you his shirt and putting on his boxers, he climbs back into bed and pulls the covers over you. Curling into him, you place an arm over him, feeling sleepy. “Doll?”

“Yeah?” I answer.

“I hope this isn't too soon, but I've been wanting to tell you this for a while. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Bucky.” Smiling, you kiss him.


End file.
